


The Last Of? Two Shot

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: A girl living on her own ends up meeting her mother Emma Swan and her brother Henry. She returns home with them then later a man named Loki comes in to use her to make an heir to his throne. She ends up falling in love with him. Then her grandpa says she's  the last of....she interrupts him and says no you're not I'm you're granddaughter. But the thing is what is she the last of? This a two shot which means it's only two chapters instead of one aka having a one shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one shot of mine

* * *

 

I was about to go inside when a kid came up to me he was smiling. Then his mother came running up to him and said.

"Is this her? The girl you were talking about." She looks at him.

"Yes." He said smiling up at me.

"You're my daughter." She said.

I stared at them in shock it's been twenty years. I've been alone living on the streets going to school with false names when I was young. I finally was able to get a good job and save up money for a house to live in when I was teen. Now all these years my mother for all I know finally finds me!

"My name is Emma and this Henry we live in StoryBrook." She smiles.

"I-" She cuts me off.

"I know who you are I would know my owns daughter name. I named you after my favorite character off _The Hunger Games._ Katniss." She smiles at

me.

I stood there frozen nobody else knew my real name...this is my mom.

"You should come with us back home!"

I snapped out of it and looked down at Henry.

"I...I would love to." I was crying a little it was out of happiness.

I packed what I could i shoved all my clothes in one backpack and some of my favorite books in another. Then all my bathroom stuff in my last backpack.

"You're going to love it in StoryBrook...wanna know why!" Henry said holding my hand.

"Alright why?" I asked as we walked down to there car.

"Cause there's magic! Trust me you'll believe me when you see it." He said opening the door for me.

"I already believe you." I smiled its true if seen magic before when I was little.

"You do!" He quickly slid in as closed the door.

"Of course I do." I looked down at my hands.

-later that day-

We arrived in StoryBrook it was a nice little town. Then we went to our house which was a huge red and white mansion. They took me inside and told me to wait by the front door so I did. A minute later they come and get me. I walk into the room and everyone stares at me.

"Here I'll introduce to everyone over there in the corner is Rose Tyler and The Doctor. Those two are you're cousins and on the couch is you're grandfather his name..well to tell you the truth he won't tell us. Over there is you're grandparents too Snow White and Prince Charming." She said pointing them out.

Then my grandfather the one who tell anyone name speaks.

"Hi I'm the last o-"

I cut him off saying.

"No you're not I'm you're granddaughter."

It's like I knew what I was but yet I didn't but the didn't took over more so what he the last of..well now me what was I the last of?

He smiles at me.

-later that week.-

I was outside when some guy pops out of know where. He looks at me and grins.

"Oh you'll do just fine." He says.

I stare at him with confusion.

"You're going to make me an heir to throne. By the way my name is Loki which you should've known." He smirks.

"No I don't think so! I'm not just gonna make an heir! Specially when it involves doing it with you!" I roll my eyes and began walking back towards the house.

I hear him laugh then I hear him follow me.

"Will see about that." He says.

After awhile I fell in love with him even though that was bad cause he was only using me to have an heir to his throne. But I end up making one we go to the hospital to check it out.

We wait in the room we got assigned to we hear the door open and watch the doctor sit down. He looks at me with a sad face.

"You lost you're baby and won't be able to have another one." He says.

I felt tears form in my eyes soon they became heavy. I was crying I felt myself being dragged out of the room. We arrived home I got shoved into a room where he locked my family up. They felt bad for me they knew I was in love with him and knew how felt for losing a baby.

I sat in this room for a whole week with the comfort of my family by me. I wait tell the go to sleep I run up to door which was locked sadly the lock was on the outside. I some how managed to get it unlocked I made a run for it only to be grabbed around the waist and pinned to a wall.

I was balling my eyes out he waits tell I stop and says.

"I've come to realise that you have fallen in love with me...then I soon realised that I fallen in love with you. I am truly sorry about coming up to you and demanding you to make an heir for me...plus with the loss of the baby." He places a hand on my stomach.

I stared at his hand that was placed on my stomach not saying a word.

"I..I love you..and I always will love you." He whispers.

I felt him wrap his arms around me as he pulled me closer to him. He began to sign softly in my ear it was lullaby. I remember before I ran away I stayed with these two really nice people they would sign it to me whenever I had hard time sleeping.

" _Goodnight, my angel Time to close your eyes And save these questions for another day I think I know what you've been asking me I think you know what I've been trying to say I promised I would never leave you And you should always know Wherever you may go No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away Goodnight, my angel Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me When we went sailing on an emerald bay And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark And deep inside this ancient heart You'll always be a part of me Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullabye_

_Then in your heart There will always be a part of me Someday we'll all be gone But lullabyes go on and on..._

_They never die That's how you_

_And I Will be"_ he sang softy.

I felt my eyes get heavy and I ended up falling asleep. I felt myself being lifted up and placed on a bed.

I wake up the next morning hoping Loki would be with me. I look around he wasn't there I walk out to see everyone not locked up.

"Where's Loki?" I asked

"He said he was leaving but also told us to tell you that he will always love you."

My mother came up to me and hugged me I struggled to get free from her grip. Once I did I backed away and hit the wall sliding down it. I put my hands up to my face and began to cry. I won't be able to see him again.

"Hey don't cry everything is going to be alright trust me."

I heard Henry say I take my hands away from my face. I wipe my tears away and look up at him.

"You know what you're right..let's say you and go get some ice cream." I smile as he holds out his hand to help me up.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." He says.

-ice cream place-

We sat outside while we at our ice cream. I looked over at this near by diner it could've sworn I saw Loki peek out from behind a menu. I shook my head no he left his gone. My phone rang I reach in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God you picked up you're grandfather the one who won't give us his name disappeared!"

My mother said panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

We searched everywhere for grandfather don't know why he just decided to disappear. Henry and I were together we walked past an alley way. Henry tugged me and pointed I looked to see what he was looking at. It was grandfather he was just standing there staring up into the sky.

"There you are the whole family is worried sick about you!" I said storming up to him.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at me then vanished into thin air.

What the what just happened he just poofed away in thin air!

"I'm not the only one saw that right?" I looked down at my brother.

"No you're not...but he gave you a huge hint though. No body else knew what who was but I did. He was the doctor which means you're part time lord. But there's more to you you're something rare and special you're the last of.."

I didn't really catch the last part in the last of what?

"Could you repeat the ending please I'm the last of what?" I said.

"You're the last of.."

Again the part got blurred out this was starting to get weird.

"Uhh.." I just looked around.

"Hmm maybe I'm not saying it right oh well let's go find the others and tell them that grandfather went away for awhile." He grabbed my hand lead me away from the alley.

We caught up with the others and told them what happened.

"Did you tell her what she is Henry?"

I heard my mom ask.

"I did but I'm not sure why she can't hear it...or I'm just saying wrong." He shrugged his shoulders.

"We will let her find out on her own." She patted him on the head.

Really I have to find out on my own great.

"Let's get home looks like it's gonna rain soon."

We got lead to the car by the time we got to our house it was down pouring. We ran the doors and went inside soaked to the rim.

"Well I got some research to do to find out what I'm the last of." I said clapping my hands.

"Oh check out our library there should be a book there to help if not I'm not sure where it went." Henry said walking over to the couch.

Okay so there's a book in our library that suppose to help me there's like hundreds of books in there! I slumped up the stairs and dragged my feet across the floor to the library. I opened the doors well this is going to take awhile. I spent weeks beyond weeks reading and using my laptop to help me out but nothing was helping. I didn't get much sleep I spent my days and nights locked up in the library. When I finally finished there I ran downstairs to tell them that I was going to the city library. I walked in the rain cause that's all it's been doing here sadly felt like I was London or something. When I reached the library I opened the doors and went inside let's see where to start. I tried the fantasy section, myths and legends section, the non fiction section. Nothing I found nothing I sat there in the chair staring at my laptop screen. I researched everything about Gods and Goddesses-Myths and legends! I sighed and closed it maybe I wasn't suppose to know? Well if I wasn't suppose to know Henry would've have tried to tell me or mom saying I need to find out on my own.

"Can I help you miss?"

I looked to see Bella smiling.

"You can try see I'm looking for a book that has...well something about the last of...I'm not sure about the last part but..sorry if that doesn't make and sense." I said rubbing my temple.

"Hmm I defiantly know what you're talking about..but I haven't seen this book in well forever." She frowned.

"Do you know where it was last seen?" I asked.

"Last I've seen it was in this cave down by this river in the woods. I'm not sure if it's there anymore though." She said.

"Well I'm going to go look and see if it's there." I got up and walked over to the doors.

Once I was out I got this sudden feeling I was being watched..like when I was at the ice cream place with Henry when I could've sworn I saw Loki. I shook it off and began to walk. That feeling stayed tell I reached the woods I looked for the river and found the cave. I walked in there pulling out my flashlight I walked around when I saw a chest in the corner. I ran over to it I then see a black leather bound book. I grabbed it but when I flipped it the side to open it had a lock. I then shuffled through the chest to find the key nothing.

"Looking for this?"

I turned around to see Loki standing there with a gold key in hand.

"Yeah I am..." I walked slowly up to him.

He then put it within my reach when I placed my hand on it I looked at him. I then tried taking it out of his grip.

"Loki let go of the key." I said sternly.

"Why? What is that you need to know so badly that involves that book?" He said pulling it away.

"What I am the last of." I said reaching for it again.

"Trust me darling you don't need to know" he said making the key disappear.

"Loki what the heck! I need to know what I am!" I said glaring at him.

"Trust me darling it's better if you didn't know." He said softly.

"You are unbelievable!" I spatted out.

"I was doing you a favour darling." He said pinning me against the cave wall.

"Yeah right! Why don't you leave again cause you know..." I felt a lump form in my throat.

I heard him sigh.

"Just leave Loki..I honestly thought we had something forming that moment you sang to me...but I was wrong." I pushed him away.

I slowly walked out of the cave sitting on a near by rock looking down at the water.  I then saw Loki's reflection behind me.

"I thought I told you leave." I said trying not to look at his reflection in the water.

"I don't want to...I want to stay with you." He said softly.

I turned around to look at him got up then walked past him leaving him there alone. I walked home it started raining great just what I wanted. I really wanted to know what I was the last but I can't anymore. I stopped and stared at the book I then slipped through the bars that lead to the sewers. I let go of it and heard a small splash. Maybe I wasn't I meant to find out after all. I sighed then looked up at the sky as the rain started to get heavier. I then ran into Granny's diner. I got a table and order a hot chocolate with whip cream. I sat there for awhile to avoid the heavy ran once it light up I left. But as soon as I got to a block or two it got heavy again. I kept my head down as I walked then I ran into someone.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I said softly.

"It's okay darling."

Oh not you again I thought I left you I then felt myself get pulled into a kiss. I pushed myself away from him and slapped him.

"What the heck was that!" I growled.

"Me giving you a kiss." He said calmly.

"Why did you do that! I want nothing to do with you!" I turned away from him.

"You're a terrible lair sweetie."

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Go away." I said ignoring the warm feeling I got from him.

"Not with out another kiss." He said turning me around and planting his lips on me.

A huge warm wave ran through me I didn't want him to let me go.

"Do you still want me to leave?" He asked.

I smile at him watching the rain run down his face. His eyes were icy blue I loved his eyes.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Thought so." He smiled.

We stood there in the rain just staring a at each other.

"I still want to know what I'm the last of." I said.

"I know you do. But for right now let it bug you. You'll find out sometime."

Maybe I will maybe I won't...who knows maybe I'll never find out and maybe that'll be best for me.


End file.
